


blooming

by cringesim



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, LITERALLY, theyre dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cringesim/pseuds/cringesim
Summary: kaede planted kisses onto his jaw, and there bloomed flowers.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 22





	blooming

saihara always got embarrassed by public displays of affection. he always shied away. his girlfriend was incredibly affectionate, most unfortunately for him. or maybe it wasn't so unfortunate. maybe it wasn't awful. and maybe this time it wasn't that public. they lay in grass, on a checkered blanket. the air blows strong, silent, shaking trees, ruffling kaede's dress. she smiled at him. the most angelic smile. he swore white light radiated, bright and pale, from her outline. she tackled him playfully.   
  


"why are you staring?!" she giggled, grabbing his sides. "huh? is there a bug on me?"  
  
shuichi laughed, grabbing her waist. "no, no, you're just.. really pretty."

this seemed to silence her for a moment, peach flourishing her cheeks, her nose, her ears. she laughed modestly, pushing him down further on the ground, her lips connecting to his cheek. her mouth on his neck. she wanted to mark every part of his body red and blue and anything that would display her affection for him. he felt her pink gloss stick imprints onto every inch of his face. he felt nothing but love. he felt nothing but calm. kaede planted kisses onto his jaw, and there bloomed flowers. more like a garden, green, pink, yellow, flowering every part of him. every part of him being nourished, loved, cared for. he felt like she tended to him like such. as she would a garden.

"my love." akamatsu pressed a final kiss to his lips. 

shuichi didn't mind.


End file.
